


Brisk

by maydependent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Spanking, M/M, Poetry, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydependent/pseuds/maydependent
Summary: Winter Drabble Promt: BriskThanks @sweariwouldnt for the encouragement and help - all remaining mistakes and weirdness are mine.





	Brisk

Pale cheeks so luscious blotchy pink, not from a brisky day.

You knead his flesh and penguin ink, devoted bird, some say.

Teasing, panting, a cheeky wink, bent over his hips sway.

You laugh, spank twice, consensual kink, this game’s for two to play.

He tries to grind, he’s on the brink, so naughty, he must pay.

A lovely view, real tease, you think - you smack, then spread and splay.

A little lick, then dive for drink, your gift for his birthday,

A nibbly bite and then you sink, and have your wicked way.

Ps. And it’s only just foreplay.


End file.
